This invention relates to an improved measuring bridge for use in the repair of damaged motor vehicles.
Before a damaged motor vehicle can be repaired, it is necessary to determine the extent to which the location of various datum points in the vehicle deviates from manufacturer's specifications. Repair is then achieved by reforming damaged portions of the vehicle until all datum points have been returned to their correct relative positions. Proper repair of body damage is particularly important in vehicles which do not have a frame since accurate body alignment is essential for proper vehicle suspension and steering.
Apparatus for measuring the alignment of vehicle bodies are commonly called measuring bridges. Such assemblies generally include a fixed frame having a plurality of fixtures upon which the vehicle is supported either by clamps mounted on the measuring bridge support plates, or by fixtures mounted on the bridge's support frame and which are engaged by datum points on the underside of the vehicle. The deviation, if any, of other key datum points on the vehicle from manufacture specifications are determined by measuring devices extending outwardly from the vehicle's center line. However, such prior art measuring systems did not readily permit accurate measurements between datum points on the vehicle.